Future fighter!
！ |romaji = Fyūchā faitā! |performer = Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba (Kensho Ono and Yoshimasa Hosoya) |previous = One Step |next = ARC of Smile!|episode = 31 - 49|japair = November 9, 2014}} "Future fighter!" ( ！ Fyūchā faitā!) is the second Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Kenshō Ono and Yoshimasa Hosoya the voice actors of Yūya and Reiji . It debuted on November 9, 2014, and aired during episodes 31 to 49. It was replaced in episode 50 by "ARC of Smile!" Recording Credits * Performed by: Yūya Sakaki (CV) Kenshō Ono x Reiji Akaba (CV) Yoshimasa Hosoya (小野賢章×細谷佳正) * Lyrics by: Fujino Takafumi (フジノタカフミ) * Composed by: Fujino Takafumi (フジノタカフミ) * Arranged by: Hamasaki Yuuji (ハマサキユウジ) * Record Label: Marvelous（マーベラス） Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= がそこにある り 　 　 　 ＇！ の かけて 　 　 　 どんな も じてる の を いま　 の で　 　 　 ！ 　 　 　 ！ この のデュエル（ を り け　 の ！） ぶつかり う えたバトル（お しみはこれからだ！） それぞれの を に れるために くぜ　 のミライ ！　 ！！ ！！！　 ！！！！ |-| Romaji= Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri Wana kīpu on shainin'! Kyūkyoku no Puraido kakete Wana bī za pāfekuto Don'na toki mo shinjiteru Jibun no ashita wo Ima yūki no tsubasa de Jasuto furai awei! Wī ā fyūchā faitāzu! Kono tamashī no dyueru (Yami wo kirisake kiseki no Kādo!) Butsukari au jikū koeta batoru (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!) Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni Ikuze saikyō no mirai Nebagiba! Nebagiba!! Nebagiba!!! Nebagiba!!!! |-| English= As long as those smiles are there Wanna keep on shinin'! I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride Wanna be the perfect No matter when, we'll believe In our tomorrow Now, on wings of courage, Just fly away! We are future fighters! This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, card of miracles!) Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!) For our dreams to gather within our hands Let's go, towards the ultimate future Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! |-| Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Yuzu Hīragi * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shūzō Hīragi * Sora Shiun'in * Yōko Sakaki * Yūshō Sakaki * Futoshi Harada * Ayu Ayukawa * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Nico Smiley * Masumi Kōtsu * Yaiba Tōdō * Hokuto Shijima * Reiji Akaba * Shingo Sawatari * Shun Kurosaki * Yūto Duel Monsters Card Appearance *Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Dia *XX-Saber Gatmuz *Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 *Ruined Castle of the Sunset Monster Appearance *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon *Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon *Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon *Death-Toy Scissors Bear *Mayosenju Daibakaze *Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Hippo Token x3 *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Partnaga *Entermate Cheermole *Entermate Fire Mufflio *Entermate Friendonkey *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Entermate Plusturtle *Entermate Spike Eagle *Entermate Hammer Mammo *Entermate Springoose Single The single was released on December 17, 2014 and contains the following tracks: *Future fighter! *BRAVE BELIEVERS *Future fighter! (Original Karaoke) (Future fighter! (オリジナル・カラオケ)) *BRAVE BELIEVERS (Original Karaoke) (BRAVE BELIEVERS (オリジナル・カラオケ)) Trivia * This ending is sung by the voice actors of Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba, and its lyrics are based on their characters. * There are some spoilers in this ending: ** When Yuzu Hīragi is looking at her bracelet, Heartland City (specifically Heartland Tower) can been seen in ruins in the background. ** Yūya and Yūto are shown united and then disappeared. This hinting Yūya and Yūto's soul merging together in episode 39. Navigation Category:Songs